Justice First, Family Later
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Soichiro Yagami's inner thoughts and challenges during his life on the Kira case. The battle of the moral dilemma involved and with his motto of Justice First Family Later. Written for the Writer's Anonymous Drabble Challenge.


**I don't own Death Note okay? This is written for the Writer's Anonymous Drabble Challenge. I focus this around Sochiro Yagami and his thoughts during the hunt for Kira before his death. It cannot be easy to be in his position. Anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

It's another late night at the department. It's part of my job as a detective in the NPA. There have been days where I come home and dinner has been eaten already and Light and Sayu have gone to their rooms. Sachiko is still up with a pot of tea and some dinner she had saved for me. I open the door to find the usual situation at home.

"Hello dear." I say to Sachiko as she kisses me on the cheek and takes my shoes.

"Another long day huh?" She smiles as she pulls out a bottle of Sake.

* * *

"Justice first, family later." I have been often accused of taking this to extremes by many on both sides. My coworkers know I have spent some nights at the office without going home on difficult cases. Matsuda says I'll miss my children growing up. Light often compliments me on this stance and wishes to follow in my footsteps. What point is there having a family if they cannot be protected by something as important to a society as justice? Without justice there is only chaos. That is the reason why I am honored to be assigned to the Kira case.

* * *

I will admit that I thought working with the infamous L, a detective who is well known for solving the most unsolvable of cases would lead us to a breakthrough. His methods are most unorthodox and I do have to question the legality of them. The Lind L Tailor incident had taught me well L will do whatever it takes to solve this case. However, he has narrowed down the suspects, something we have not had much luck with on our own. Yet when those 12 FBI agents were killed, the task force had decreased in size. I understand why.

* * *

L suspects Light. My son. Light Yagami. The Validictorian Honor Student. Top of his class. Model for young men anywhere. And L suspects him. He claims that since Raye Penber was following him that narrowed his suspects down. I know Light could never be such a madman to do the work Kira does, but I am not foolish enough to think my word alone would be enough to convince L. Most the task force left knows him as well, but L will not be swayed. I agree to the survillence under the condition it's so through to erase all suspicion.

* * *

I was walking through to the office when my breath grew shallow and chest tighten. Of course Kira would be after me. I awake to see Sachiko staring over me, as pale and white as a ghost. "Where am I?" I ask.

"Thank goodness!" Sachiko cries in happiness.

"You had a heart attack Mr. Yagami." The doctor explains. "Your wife tells me you had been under a lot of stress lately due to your assignment on the Kira case sir."

"Ironic. I did think for a split second that bastard had gotten me when I first felt my chest tighten.

* * *

People are dying by this broadcast Sakura TV keeps playing. Profiting off that mass murderer Kira like the scum that they are. Ukita has just been killed by this Kira monster trying to stop the broadcast. As one of my much valued subordinates on this case, I cannot let his death go unavenged. I am going to get those tapes by any means nesscary. If Kira can kill by just seeing my face now, I'll just drive this bus in and take it myself. Damn those who tell me to rest. I cannot idly stand by when good men die.

* * *

This must be what hell is like. Not the fire and brimstone as portayed in the media. But this. This. Locked alone in a cell with no knowledge of what is going on with Light. That Misa girl, I don't know but the way Ryuzaki has her confined seems to be rather inhumane. Hearing that criminals are dying again with Light in confinement gives me very mixed feelings. I should not take joy in that fact. Kira is still on the loose after all. But Ryuzaki cannot deny that it was not Light with this evidence. Justice for my family.

* * *

I must do this. I am Light's father. There is no need for me to act a certain way or to pretend. I know this will be the end of me if Light is Kira. After all I had done for him. For Light to fall so far from grace. This is my fault as a father. So I must perform my duty. I will see my murderous son in hell. Justice First. Family later. My disgrace. I hold the gun to Light's head and fire. A blank. This satisfies Ryuzaki. And it is the biggest relief of my life.

* * *

Light performed exceptionally well. Misa too. I don't know how to feel about Light being with a girl like her, but if her skills in acting, if that's what you want to call it, got us this far to Kira that we were able to catch Higuchi, then I cannot deny her praise. But my world is turned upside down. Shinigami exist? Those things from all the folk legends are real? No matter. Justice is justice and will help us get to the bottom of Kira. There's no telling how much knowledge this Shinigami can provide us for the case.

* * *

It's been years since Ryuzaki has died and Kira is still rampant. I do have Light officially by my side and I have never been prouder. To see Sayu attending University now makes me feel even prouder. Like I was not wrong in putting justice first, family later. After the Shinigami disappeared, Light kept up the L appearance and I was assigned to guard this demonic notebook. The whole team said I was the only one who could be trusted to keep it safe and not use it. A firm beacon for justice The men think too much of me.

* * *

Justice first. Family Later. A crisis of unbelievable stakes. The Notebook for Sayu. Takimura died because we would not give it up to such an evil group wanting its power. But this? If I was strictly justice only, I would just risk them killing Sayu. It would all be in the greater name of justice. I cannot give in to criminals like this. But if I was not willing to do anything for Sayu, what kind of father would I be? I've missed so much for justice. I am going to make sure Sayu and I get out of this.

* * *

I know the risks. Half my remaining lifespan for the eyes. It must be done. Getting the notebook back into the right hands is the only way I can redeem myself after getting it lost to them in the first place. Sayu hasn't been the same since the incident and if I can bring the Death Note back to the side of justice then I won't feel like I let her down. Light has disappointed I took the offer but what was I to do? We're dealing with a force of the gods here. He'll understand. Justice first, family later.

* * *

Light was begging me. Write Mello's real name. But that's not my justice. I'd be no better than Kira. I wanted Mello to come in and face the law like justice demands. That is just who I am. Who I fought to be for my entire life. Entire career. I lay here and Light is beside my side. I see everyone's lifespans. Including his. Still, Light begs me to write Mello's name. That's not me. Not justice. And to see Light's lifespan there after what the Shinigami Ryuk told me, I have never been more ready or more at peace.

**So how was that ? Good? Bad? Short? I would think so as this is about 12 100 word drabbles. But I wanted to do a different and new fandom for this challenge and I've been binging on Death Note and found Soichiro quite interesting. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now, **

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


End file.
